youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonpro
Good work Excellent work around here! The place is really starting to come into shape. I wanted to let you know about an extension that allows you to embed youtube video into a wiki page: see Wikia:Help:Youtube for the syntax. Best of luck on your project! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 17:43, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Upload video You couldn't pick a better video to post here Catherine. Two minutes waisted of my life. Anyway. I was wondering, isn't there any way to upload a video into my computer? Any help would by great. --Steinninn 12:31, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Video as image Thanks. I'll use that site. And with that image. You probably started putting images as the thumb before the youtube wiki code got in. How about replacing them with the actual video. Like with that crazy dance, you could watch it and look at what song it is. The soundtrack list is a working progress. Feel free to reply here to keep the conversation sane. --Steinninn 15:44, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I actually considered that when Catherine told me about the embedding thing. The problem I ran into was not being able to use the tags in a template unless the template was subst'ed. It's not really ideal to subst the video template, so I decided to change back to images until I could figure out how to work around that. Your edit actually worked pretty well for embedding the video in the box, so I think by changing the video template a little, the embedding thing should work great. I think I'll try to work on that in a few hours, and we'll see how it goes. Thanks again.--Jonpro 21:43, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good to me. Seems like you are a bit more familiar with wiki code then me. At least you are doing things that I just recently discovered. Have you been on Wikipedia a lot? I'm doing a similar Wikia, meaning it's also surrounds a popular site. It just started last month IMDb Wikia so I might not have a lot of time to help around here. But I'll deferently drop down to write about my favourite videos that I find at YouTube. ::Maybe you could help me figure something out. This keyword always drops the first line a little down Infobox Keyword. You can see an example at Iceland. ::I also dropped an idea for a editbox at my userpage that you might want to put at MediaWiki:Edittools to ease up editing. --Steinninn 11:36, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::No, I haven't really been on Wikipedia that much. I've helped out when I can, but the massive size actually intimidates me a little bit. I mainly help out on smaller wikis which is where I learned a lot of the wikicode. I'm a huge fan of templates, so that's what I always seem to find myself working on. I've seen that same problem you've been having with the keyword infobox before. I usually just remove the blank line after the }} and before the title. That seems to do it (see my edit to the Iceland article). Also, sometimes putting the tag on the same line as the last line of the template helps. For example, the end of the template would be |} {{Infobox keyword :::instead of |} {{Infobox keyword :::I'm not sure if that makes a difference, but I think it might. And thanks for showing me the editbox. I never really use those, but they can be a useful resource if you happen to forget the wikicode.--Jonpro 12:52, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Limited time of a video Thanks again for your help with the template! Humm... maybe there could be a page with list of FAQ that YouTube doesn't want you to know. Like how can I download a video. And another thing that I know people are doing, but most can't, and that's having the video longer then 10 min. YouTube dose say in the FAQ that you can only upload 10 min video and doesn't explain why some can. It's very strange to me. --Steinninn 17:57, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a great idea. To date I've pretty much been focused on adding videos, but what you're talking about is the kind of thing that I think will make this wiki great. If you want to start on the FAQ page, go right ahead. Otherwise, I may try to throw something together when I get a chance. As far as the 10 minute thing, I seem to remember hearing that it had something to do with the type of account you have. Some users have a "Director" account that I think allows them to upload longer videos. I'm not really sure how to get a Director account, but I think you have to request it special. Oh, and I think the max used to be 6 minutes, so maybe we can mention that too.--Jonpro 18:04, 5 June 2007 (UTC) help desk I recently started using youtube and have run into some mysteries that I cannot solve by looking at the help pages. Maybe this wiki could have a "help desk" where people can ask questions and the community could provide answers. --JWSchmidt 00:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :That would be the forum. --Steinninn 04:13, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Intrested in helping with another Wikia Wiki? I am WillSWC from the WikiSocial Wikia. I was quite impressed with your Video Template and was wondering if you'd be willing to make a similar template for Profile's on WikiSocial. If you think you could help please leave a message on my talk Page. Thanks. WillSWC 06:00, 30 July 2007 (UTC) YouTube in templates Hiya Jonpro! Congratulations on reaching 300 pages -- you've been doing some great work here! I dropped in to respond to your query at Central about using YouTube in templates without subst'ing. With a few behind the scenes tweaks and a rethink on how to do the template, we've worked out a way now. Please see what we've done at http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template_talk:YouTube -- I hope you will have fun finding new and better ways to use it! Best wishes to you, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help out. — Catherine (talk) 07:31, 13 September 2007 (UTC) is youtube mac friendly i have been having problems putting videos on you tube using my new imac. i upload them in .mov but when i search for them they have failed BUT not all the time! what am i doing wrong?? :YouTube is very mac friendly. Are they longer than 10min? --Steinninn 17:17, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hiiiiii Jonpro!! It's your good buddy, xwestsidex! hahahahhahah Inactivity Uh... you have,nt edited since September... You really need to be active because you're the only syosp...- Yowuza, 6 June 08 Well there's some pages that sort of need deleting... like this one: Download from youtube.-Yowuza, 7 June 08 Evolution of Dance is no longer the most viewed vid! Yes, I know I should'nt be really be putting it here but the thing is, the new video does'nt even have an article. In fact, it's never even been mentioned before on this wiki. Here it is: http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=244qR7SvvX0&feature=related. - Yowuza, 9 June Oh it is'nt. Sorry. --Yowuza 15:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Admin? Can I become one? There is a loads of crap, informally written articles that need deleteing. Check the candidates for deletion article and you'll know what I mean. Oh, and sorry about before, that was a mistake. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:07, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've adopted now and I'm deleteing all of that. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 100 million views Now Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend and Evolution of Dance are heading towards 100 million views and the video template needs updating, I don't know that advanced wikicode. You probably don't care about this wiki anymore or anything I say but it's the truth. Also, in the unlikely event you DO update it, you could use that bot you have to update the video views. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC)